User blog:Zoro-san/Katsuo vs Haisho:The Battle on the Yonshiwa Archipelago
Katsuo is seen walking in a town, with all the people around him watching and seemingly prepared to attack him *He grabs his swords, ready to intercept any incoming attack *A short man dressed in black is seen a few meters away from Katsuo *Katsuo stops walking and draws his swords Katsuo:*serious face*You're the guy named Mukuro...the number 1 on Yonshiwa Archipelago's top fighters. *Mukuro continues walking, ignoring Katsuo Katsuo:*serious face*Did you hear me? I came here to fight you! Mukuro:*serious face*Let's avoid fighting, you're not worth it. *Without saying anything else, Katsuo quickly swings both his swords towards Mukuro, releasing 2 water big water slashes *In an instant, the slashes reach Mukuro and hit him, however, only the black coat he was wearing is getting cut in half, the rest of his body disappearing Katsuo:*serious face*Where did he... *Suddenly, Mukuro appears behind Katsuo, sheating his sword Katsuo:*shocked*What... *Katsuo's water slashes get both cut in half while Katsuo gets a big and deep cut on across his chest *He drops his swords and falls on the ground, coughing blood *Mukuro calmly starts walking away Katsuo:*disappointed face*I came here to become stronger...and after all this effort...I'm still getting beaten like this? *Mukuro ignores Katsuo and continues walking away, while all the people around seem to be shocked by what happened Katsuo:*disappointed face and tears in his eyes*Kill me... Mukuro:*serious face*No. If you want to die, kill yourself. I don't take orders, especially from those I defeat. Katsuo:*crying*I let this happen...why after all this time....WHY??? *Katsuo suddenly wakes up near a large building *He places his hand on his chest, which is covered in bandages Katsuo:*serious face*been 3 weeks since that fight...but I still dream about it every single time...damn it.... *Katsuo hears some noise from another partof the town and notices some explosions Katsuo:*serious face*today's fights already started it seems. *Katsuo gets up to check who's fighting, but suddenly, a slim man with black hair appears in front of him Katsuo:*serious face*You are the one who created this chaos? Haisho:*serious face*Katsuo...number 15 in the Yonshiwa Archipelago's top fighters. That's not bad at all. You will be my first target. By the way, my name is Haisho. Katsuo:*dead serious face*Haisho? I never heard about you before Haisho: No wonder...I joined the tournament today. Katsuo:*serious face*What reason do you have to fight me? Haisho:*serious smile*Some good fights...that is what I'm looking for. Katsuo: I see...well then... *Katsuo draws out one of his swords and slowly scratches the ground *All of a sudden, Katsuo swings his sword with both his hands, releasing a powerful ground slash *Haisho waits for the slash to get closer to him, then he punches the ground *A huge explosion is created in the point where his punch landed *The explosion grows bigger, forcing Katsuo to jump back to avoid getting damaged Katsuo: could do this...with a simple punch? *The buildings around are getting destroyed by the force of the explosion Katsuo: Well then...I guess we will have a fight. Category:Blog posts